


Tender

by easternCriminal



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Gen, daemon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easternCriminal/pseuds/easternCriminal
Summary: They all pitied him. Poor Shigeo and his bunny daemon.





	Tender

Shigeo Kageyama made most people nervous. It may have been his demeanor, they way that he talked so little. His stagnant expression. Those were all valid reasons… but everyone knew it was his daemon. It had been since elementary school. When the boy was young, as the rumor mill spins it, he was normal. Like all kids and their unsettled daemons she had flittered from form to form. 

And then, suddenly, at far too young an age, his daemon settled. She was cute - a small soft and plump rabbit, with a little nose that twitched curiously. It matched him and his timid nature, and huddled close to his chest. She was cute, but the fact that she had settled so early… it couldn’t be good. The teachers at school would theorize together, under their breaths and between classes. None of the speculation was good. A bad home. Trouble with his parents. Something bad must have happened to him to make him have to settle like that. 

They all pitied him. Poor Shigeo and his bunny daemon.

 

oOo

 

The work day was winding down and Reigen stretched at his desk, letting out a loud yawn and glancing down at his watch. It had been a long day, one of the busiest in the past few months. Several massages, a few exorcisms. He took a glance over at Mob, seated at his organizing and filing away the paperwork form the last client. They had both worked hard today. Reigen rose up from his chair and grabbed his jacket, shuffling it on as he sifted through the junk on his desk to his keys. 

“Oi, Mob.” The kid jumped slightly at his name, his rabbit daemon poking its head out of where it had been tucked into his jacket. “We’re done for the day.” Reigen gestured his head towards the door as Callidus ran up his pant leg to drape herself around his shoulders. 

“Tiring day, you know?” She hummed. Mob nodded mutely from his seat, tapping together the rest of the papers on his desk and neatly placing them in one of the drawers to be looked over tomorrow. He walked over and extended his hand, placing Mob’s miniscule pay on the table.

“Thank you Shishou.” Mob gave a small bow, putting the coins in his backpack. Tsenxin hopped out of his shirt and took her spot in the from pocket of his backpack. Neither of them were very talkative, and most days Reigen forgot Mob even had a daemon. “I will see you tomorrow.” Mob began his walk towards the door and Callidus pawed at Reigen’s face, giving him one of her  _ looks _ . 

“Hey kid, before you go. We both worked hard today. We should go grab a soba or something.” Mob stopped and looked at Reigen, his face remaining impassible. 

“We’ll pay.” Callidus inserted, her tail twitching. There was a long stretch of silence and Reigen waited for a response. His hand fiddled with his keys and Callidus fiddle with his hair. And then, gradually, an extremely small smile appeared on his face. 

“Th-that would be nice.” He said, in that small voice of his that all at once had Reigen remember just how young he was. 

And then, the strangest thing happened. A small butterfly flew up from somewhere behind Mob, tiny and white and slowly landing on Mob’s hair. Reigen stared at it for a moment, trying to remember if he left the window open, and if butterflies were even around this time of year.

“We would like that.” She says in almost a whisper, and all of the pieces of the puzzle suddenly click into place.

“Oh.” The word slips out of Reigen’s mouth at the same time as Callidus mutters it. Reigen does his best to shake it off, turning towards the door with his usual whirlwind like movement, moving his hand in circles. “I know a perfect little place just down the street. You’ll love it.” He places a hand on Mob’s back and steers him through the door, but he can tell Callidus is still eyeing Tsenxin.

Unsettled then.

Huh.

**Author's Note:**

> Mob - Tsenxin - unsettled  
> Reigen - Callidus - weasel


End file.
